Stress Reliever
by April Ballad
Summary: *COMPLETE* 5 meetings between Turkey and Greece; they've got a lot of issues to sort out, and a lot of frustration to work through. PWP!
1. Chapter 1

_An experiment in writing totally bad smut, and Greece's character (he's so difficult arghh)._

_Warning: This is PWP. It'll get steamier in each chapter, promise :) Also, this story features an aggressive, sexually-savvy Greece and a frustrated/confused Turkey. So..yeah...be warned, and stuff._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own the series or the characters._

**1: Humanitarian Aid**

The first time was on top of a heavy oak table in an empty conference room. Sadiq sat uncomfortably, feeling awkward and unwelcome in the Greek's home. But the younger man seated across from him was worse for wear, looking for all the world as if he'd just fell out of an airplane. His left eye was beginning to swell and a bit of blood had congealed above the other one. A hastily bandaged gash ran across his left cheek. Somehow, irrationally, Sadiq was annoyed that Heracles looked like a train wreck and he wasn't even the one who had caused it.

"So how ya feeling, kid?" Sadiq was rarely solicitous about Heracles' health, but recent events had them both shaken up. It was 1941, and Greece had fallen early in the war. Heracles had held his own against Italy, but he didn't stand a chance when the Germans advanced. Now his people were suffering as famine swept the capital. Sadiq wasn't the most generous man in the world, but even he had had enough of seeing Heracles looking so pitiful.

That was why he was here now, in Heracles' house, extending the proverbial olive branch of good will while their respective bosses were chatting elsewhere.

"Not great…to be honest." Heracles ran a hand through his messy brown locks, and the thought flickered through Sadiq that the other man's hair looked very soft. He had no idea where that came from.

"Anythin' you need help with? Like, that I can do?"

"…Maybe…"

_Figures_, Sadiq thought with renewed irritation, _he never gives a straight answer_. The younger man rose gingerly from his chair and began to make his way towards the open door at the end of the long, grand table. Sadiq watched with his arms crossed, annoyed that his offer of good will had pretty much been shot down. To his surprise, however, Heracles didn't walk out the door. Instead, he turned along the edge of the table and approached Sadiq in his usual languid pace.

"Uh—whaddya think you're doing?" Sadiq's earlier discomfort had risen to something close to panic as Heracles leaned down towards him. Tanned, bruised arms were on either side of him now, hands resting on Sadiq's armrests, so that he was trapped with nowhere to look but up. Heracles' gaze was impassive and dull like it always was, but there was a new intensity swirling underneath that captured Sadiq and pinned him to his seat.

Heracles shrugged lazily. "You offered…that's all." Then he closed the few inches separating them and lightly pressed his lips against Sadiq's.

Sadiq didn't respond. The first two seconds he was too shocked to realize what was going on. The next few seconds he was mentally berating himself for not feeling disgusted. The seconds that followed he had no excuse for.

When Heracles drew back, Sadiq looked up at him blankly. His first thought was to drag Heracles back down and feel the pleasurable pressure of the other man's lips again. His second thought was to punch him. So he compromised. Sadiq shot up from his chair violently, shoving Heracles back against the table. The Greek's lower back made a painful collision with the hard wooden edge.

"So—" Heracles opened his mouth to apologize or protest, but the noise was swallowed by Sadiq's mouth, suddenly crushed forcefully against his. _Well this was a welcome surprise indeed_.

Sadiq lunged forward, his body now pinning the slightly smaller frame against the unforgiving wood, forcing Heracles to bend backwards against the pressure. Not one to be outmaneuvered in the delicate art of love and make-outs, Heracles cupped Sadiq's jaw in one hand, caressing the stubble there with his fingertips, as his other hand tangled into Sadiq's hair to ruffle the short, rough strands.

Sadiq's arms were wrapped around Heracles' waist now, pulling the other man forward at the same time that the rest of his body was pushing him back. His hands groped beneath Heracles' shirt, exploring the smooth expanse of his back with gloved fingers. Sadiq let out a low moan as he felt Heracles lean into the kiss. Then there was a wet warmth against Sadiq's lips, as Heracles' tongue darted out to part the other's mouth, demanding entrance.

He'd kissed plenty of women in his life. They were always soft and malleable, melting under his touch. Heracles was the complete opposite. Sadiq had never had a partner who was so insistent, who sought control as forcefully as he did. There was a moment of hesitation as Sadiq tried appealing to his sanity. Then his lips parted reluctantly, allowing Heracles to slip inside.

The younger man's hot tongue swept across his teeth, before delving deeper inside to meet its counterpart. Sadiq moaned with pleasure, as Heracles caressed every inch of his mouth, lapping at saliva and teeth.

Afterwards, Sadiq would point to this exact moment as his undoing and curse himself for his weakness. He was dazed from the heat of Heracles' mouth. The Greek's lips seemed to oscillate against him, as his tongue continued its sinful exploration. Heracles' hands were gripping his collar now. He lost track of everything around them, his entire universe reverberating from where their mouths were joined. Then Sadiq's world suddenly shifted, and he found himself turned then slammed against a hard surface. Heracles was on top of him now, as Sadiq lay on his back, legs dangling off the edge and feet barely touching the ground.

One of Heracles' hands settled against his chest, before travelling downwards to its final destination. Sadiq let out a yelp of surprise that was quickly swallowed by Heracles' talented mouth. Insistent fingers were rubbing him now, fondling his hardness through the thin fabric of his dress pants. Sadiq cursed in-between breaths, panting from exhilaration and guilty pleasure.

The Greek was rough in his ministrations, stroking the other's package with callous jerking motions of his hand, until Sadiq was sure he was actually going to come in his pants and dammit he couldn't take it anymore-!

"Heracles-!"

The second Sadiq hissed his human name, Heracles froze. Sadiq bit back a scream of frustration, because he'd been so damn close! He snapped open his eyes to glare at the man leaning over him, trying to demand that Heracles finish what he started.

"That's…all I wanted…actually." With that, Heracles stood straight up, adjusted his mussed hair, turned on his heel and left the room.

Sadiq was sure he'd never wanted to kill anyone as vehemently as he wanted to kill Heracles now. "Fuck you! That's the last fucking time I help you!" He screamed into the empty room, slamming his fists against the tabletop.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Invasion of Cyprus**

_Thank you to those who reviewed! They're really, really appreciated :)_

_Also, slight angst warning for this chapter._

The second time started across a glass table, in a conference room that was packed with arguing politicians. Greece's diplomats threw accusations; Turkey's offered excuses.

Heracles glared at the man seated across from him, filled with vehement hatred and rage. "You…you can't do this."

"'What's done's done. Deal with it."

"Bastard." Heracles' voice was low, his face flushed with anger.

Sadiq shrugged and looked away, feigning nonchalance.

"Bastard." Heracles growled again, louder this time, so that all the bickering diplomats in the room fell silent and turned to him with looks of either surprise or outrage.

"Mr. Greece, sir-"

Heracles didn't wait for his diplomat to finish. He shot up from his seat with such rage that the chair toppled backwards, making a deafening clunk in the now silent room. He stormed out and slammed the door behind him, not once looking back.

Sadiq let him go. There was a time when he would've felt gratified to piss off the Greek like this, but much of that had abated since the humanitarian aid episode, and the…incident…that had followed. Now, it seemed though, all the old hostility and animosity had returned, at least on Heracles' part. Sadiq shifted in his chair, strangely uncomfortable in his own house, and waited impatiently for the negotiations to finish.

-X-X-X-X-

Sadiq strolled down the empty corridor, stretching out the kinks in his muscles. He hadn't seen Heracles since the man had stormed off several hours ago. Now the negotiations were done, nothing had been settled, and, as far as he was concerned, Northern Cyprus was here to stay.

Sadiq wondered if Heracles' diplomats would start looking for the man soon, when suddenly, as he was turning the corner, a pair of strong hands grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

Instinctively, he fought back against his assailant, fists clenching onto long, soft strands. Then a warm mouth was pressed against his, and Sadiq moaned in a mix of pleasure, relief and frustration. Kissing Heracles was a high that should've been illegal, especially after the way he'd been left the last time something like this had happened. Sadiq willed himself to stay strong. He shoved the other man off of him with as much force as he could muster.

Heracles broke away, and immediately Sadiq missed the feel of those firm lips against his own. For a moment, he thought the younger man was about to punch him, but instead, Heracles dropped wordlessly to his knees and planted an open-mouthed kiss to Sadiq's crotch.

_Now this, I wasn't prepared for_. Sadiq hissed with pent-up desire. Heracles' hands were stroking along his thighs, massaging them gently as he continued to blow warm breaths against Sadiq's sensitive mid-region. His tongue darted out and licked the fabric covering a rapidly hardening package.

Just as Sadiq's hands sought out Heracles' head (to shove him away, Sadiq told himself), the Greek stood up and pressed the entire length of his body flush against Sadiq. Their mouths met again, and this time, the Turk wasn't sure he still had the strength in him to resist.

Heracles was more forceful now, one hand gripping Sadiq's jaw firmly as he thrust his tongue inside. Sadiq fought back, ripping off his gloves and plunging his hands under Heracles' shirt once more, mapping the contours of his flesh and raking his fingernails down that tempting smoothness.

Panting against the other's mouth, Heracles tangled a hand in Sadiq's hair and jerked his head back. He sank his teeth into the older man's plump lower lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Sadiq hissed in pain and turned his face to the side, collecting himself and willing his pulse to return to normal.

The Greek took advantage of the side of the face exposed to him and clamped his teeth onto an earlobe. When Sadiq made to shove him away, Heracles let go and whispered "Bastard," the light brush of his lips against that sensitive ear sending a shiver down Sadiq's spine.

"Get off!" Sadiq made a half-hearted effort to push the other man away, but Heralces was unmoved.

"I'd rather…get you off…" In one smooth, practiced motion, the Greek pulled down the zipper of Sadiq's pants and plunged a hand inside his briefs.

"Fuck!" Sadiq threw his head back as Heracles wrapped his fingers around that straining length. The younger man squeezed the base of his shaft before fishing his cock out into the exposed air. Sadiq's hands left Heracles' back and fisted into his sleeves. But he wasn't pushing him away.

Heracles rotated his wrist in sharp, jerking motions as his hand pumped Sadiq's shaft.

The older man had his eyes screwed tightly shut, face turned upwards as if imploring the heavens. He was moaning in a heady mixture of pain and arousal. Heracles hadn't used any lube or even spit, and the calluses on his palm were chafing Sadiq maddeningly. He tossed his head from side to side, trying simultaneously to melt into the pressure and tear himself away from it. His cock was exuding precome, which Heracles swept across his shaft to give the Turk some relief.

Heracles' hand proved to be as talented as his mouth; he twisted his wrist in an even rhythm up and down the entire length of Sadiq's shaft, and rubbed his thumb against the sensitive head with each upwards jerk. He pressed a violent kiss against the corner of Sadiq's mouth, hissing a litany of Greek insults in between bites and kisses and panting breaths.

Sadiq felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach as Heracles' hand brought him closer and closer to completion. He felt himself swaying on the edge—closer now, so, so close—

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps approaching along the corridor running parallel to theirs. To Sadiq's horror, he realized that within seconds the intruder would turn the corner and catch them red-handed, as it were. His pants around his ankles. His cock exposed. Shame and anger at allowing himself to be caught in such a dangerous game threatened to overwhelm his desire. But there was no turning back now. One more forceful stroke and Sadiq was biting back his moans, as he convulsed in the throes of his orgasm. The first spurt shot across Heracles' wrist. But even as Sadiq was still seeing stars behind his eyelids, Heracles was unceremoniously shoving his cock back into his pants, zipping him up hastily.

Ever dispassionate, Heracles turned in the opposite direction from the footsteps, and strode briskly away.

Sadiq slumped against the wall, exhausted but unsated. That'd been probably the best handjob he'd gotten in the last century, but it left him feeling empty and even more sexually frustrated than before they'd started. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, not bothering to answer the concerned diplomat who had so nearly interrupted them.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Earthquake Diplomacy**

The third time happened on Heracles' couch, which was a hell of a lot more comfortable. But it began once more across that grand, oak table.

Heracles had a small pout on his face, and Sadiq had to struggle not to laugh rudely. He remembered the last time he'd been in this room, seated across an equally beat-up Heracles. That had been half a century ago. Funny how time flies when you're immortal.

Sadiq himself was still fresh from his wounds. A powerful earthquake had ripped through Turkey only mere weeks ago, leaving devastation in its wake, but also charity. For the first time that Sadiq could remember, Heracles had extended a hand to help him (_get yer head outta the gutter!_) He'd been the first one on the scene of the disaster. An equally powerful quake had now wrecked havoc on Heracles' house, and Sadiq had enough common courtesy to repay the favor.

"It's nice, huh? How they're all gettin' along and shit."

"…Yeah…" Heracles glanced up, and Sadiq swore there was a hopeful look in those eyes before they became impassive once more. "It's good…for people…to get along."

They were referring to the mutual charity that their citizens were now extending each other, but Sadiq couldn't help but feel like they were talking about themselves somehow.

"Maybe, y'know, it just…takes times sometimes, yeah?"

Heracles didn't answer, but he continued looking at Sadiq with those large, green eyes.

Sadiq was struck by a sense of déjà vu as he felt those eyes pinning him to his seat. Neither one said anything for a while, the silence between them more companionable now than awkward. Then:

"Would you…would you like to…see my bed?"

Sadiq sputtered indignantly. "I hope that wasn't meant to be subtle."

"…No…" A light smile played on Heracles' lips.

Sadiq smirked. This was more promising than the last time.

-X-X-X-X-

They never made it to the bed. They'd been walking through a lounge, and, at the first sight of a reasonably comfortable surface, Heracles had grabbed Sadiq's wrist and guided him to it. A gentle push had Sadiq plopping down into the soft sofa, anxiety and a tiny spark of guilt wavering across his features. For all his confidant swagger, he'd never been with a man and had no idea what it was that men did with each other. Heracles was the one with a reputation for promiscuity with both genders, after all. So he waited as the Greek continued to stand before him, feeling a bit dumb and lost.

Then Heracles dropped to his knees in front of Sadiq, and gently pushed his legs apart. Sadiq flushed. He had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen, and his cock gave an eager twitch in response.

"Uh—you sure this is the best place fer this? I mean, it's kinda, y'know, a public area."

Heracles didn't answer, simply stroked his hands along Sadiq's legs, feeling the tensed muscles underneath and applying pressure to massage them. He closed his eyes and laid his cheek in the older man's lap. The soothing motion of his hands didn't stop—an innocent parody of a less innocent act, or perhaps a promise of what was to come.

Sadiq didn't belabor the point. After all, his still-clothed cock was already standing at half-mast. He hadn't thought it was possible to get so aroused so quickly, but maybe he was just too old now and couldn't recall the vigor of his youth. Heracles, though, had a way of reigniting that passion inside of him. He ran his hand through the Greek's hair, relishing in the softness there.

Heracles raised his head and looked up. They made eye contact for a brief moment, and that was all the motivation he needed. He loosened Sadiq's belt with deft fingers, before nuzzling his face into the warmth of Sadiq's crotch. Then his hands were rubbing soothing circles on the other man's lap, as his teeth took hold of the zipper and pulled. Once the first layer of material had been removed, the bulge in Sadiq's briefs stood out starkly, hot and yearning. Heracles licked across that bulge, closing his mouth over it and driving Sadiq mad with anticipation. After pressing a few more open-mouthed kisses against it, the Greek caught the briefs with his teeth and pulled them down.

Sadiq's cock sprang free, and Heracles nuzzled his cheek against its heat. His light, warm breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from the man above him. His hands had not stopped their soothing massage throughout, but now he removed one from Sadiq's thigh and squeezed the base of his cock with a gentle firmness. Guiding the now almost completely hardened rod towards him, Heracles began to press chaste kisses against the base, the shaft, the sensitive mushroom head. Then he opened his mouth, and his tongue glided along the underside of Sadiq's cock. The Turk's hands tangled into Heracles' hair, pulling gently, enough to encourage but not to hurt.

Heracles squeezed again, applying another burst of pressure as he slowly stroked the shaft in tandem with his licks. His tongue left trails of hot saliva across Sadiq's cock until it was wet and slippery in his hand. Then he licked his lips once, and took the plunge, stretching his lips wide to engulf the entire head inside his mouth.

Above him, Sadiq began to moan in earnest—low, needy sounds that he'd be ashamed of if he were in his right mind. His hands clutched at Heracles' soft, brown hair, pulling now, insistent with desire.

But the Greek had no desire to finish the other man off quickly. Heracles loved sucking a man's cock; it gave him a rush that handjobs couldn't achieve. He was the one in control, the one with absolute power, and absolute freedom to dictate the terms of his partner's pleasure. He closed his eyes now, feeling his other senses immediately become more aware. The heady scent of Sadiq's arousal and the steady stream of moans and gasps were his reward, spiking his own excitement.

Heracles's lips slowly sank lower along Sadiq's shaft. His tongue flicked against the underbelly of the cock in his mouth, and his lips created a tight vacuum as he sucked. He pulled up, then pushed down again, repeating the process. With each bob, he allowed more of that straining cock deeper into his mouth, until he could feel the head pressing against the back of his throat. He paused, breathing deeply through his nose, before sinking all the way down, the coarse hairs of Sadiq's crotch tickling his nose.

With Sadiq's cock completely sheathed inside his hot, moist cavern, he began to hum low in his throat. The vibrations sent shivers through Sadiq, whose fists clung harder to Heracles' head as he moaned his pleasure aloud. The Greek held still, hands once more rubbing circles against Sadiq's thighs. He hummed a slow melody and allowed the waves of pleasure to ripple through the man above him. Then he swallowed, the walls of that moist cavern instinctively tightening around Sadiq's cock. Heracles repeated that swallowing motion several more times, until the Turk began to rock his hips forward, begging for release.

Heracles scrapped a bit of teeth against the sensitive flesh, drawing a pained hiss from the man. Then he pulled completely off of Sadiq's cock, and gently kissed the head, his lips lingering. He didn't want it to end so soon; he had so many other techniques that he wanted to use to pleasure the other man. So he held very still, impervious to Sadiq's whines above him. With one hand, he held down Sadiq's hips so that he couldn't thrust forward to seek Heracles' mouth. With the other, he very slowly peeled back the offending clothes still tangled around the Turk's thighs. Then he reached underneath, and very softly began to rub Sadiq's tense balls. They were warm and heavy with need; the Greek cupped them in his palm and gently rolled them between his fingers. It felt good, he knew, but not good enough to come.

"Fuck, Heracles…no more fucking games…"

Heracles smiled against the head of Sadiq's cock, humming with pleasure at hearing his name on those lips. It was oddly intimate somehow. He waited a few more moments, until Sadiq's breathing slowed again and his fingers relaxed their grip in Heracles' hair. Then he dived in once more, silently promising to oblige the Turk. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, lips moving in tandem with his hand to build a steady, maddening rhythm. He picked up pace as he went, until his head was bobbing rapidly up and down. A thin stream of precome smeared across his lips, the taste a promise of his full reward soon to come. Sadiq began to thrust his hips again, his hands urging Heracles on, because he was there, there, there—!

Sadiq came with a loud shout, spilling his seed into Heracles' mouth. The Greek didn't pull back; his mouth and hand moved languidly now, gently coaxing Sadiq's climax out of him. Spurt after spurt of come filled his mouth, heavy against his tongue. Sadiq's come had a salty and bitter tang, the taste strong and heady. Then he finally finished and fell back against the sofa bonelessly.

Heracles eased his lips off of the now ultra-sensitive cock, giving it one last kiss before releasing it.

He watched Sadiq quietly panting, his eyes closed and his head thrown back to reveal the vulnerable flesh of his neck. Heracles swirled the come in his mouth, before swallowing it in two gulps. It was an acquired taste, to be sure, but it seemed more polite than spitting.

Heracles pulled Sadiq's pants up and zipped him up, making the Turk somewhat presentable, aside from the sheen of sweat on his face. Then he fell onto the sofa next to him, and rested his head against Sadiq's shoulder.

"That was…to thank you."

Sadiq laughed, his eyes still closed with quiet contentment. "Shouldn't I be thankin' you? And 'sides, you were the first one who helped me, remember?"

Heracles shook his head, then leaned into Sadiq's warmth. He mumbled sleepily against the other man's shoulder, as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. "Not earthquake…famine…" He wasn't sure if Sadiq heard, or if he'd replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Slight angst warning for this chapter. The story will have a happy ending though, cause I'm a total sap._

**4: The Fence along the Border**

The fourth time occurred outside both of their jurisdictions, during a UN meeting at America's home. Greece was infinitely displeased at the current item on the agenda.

"All I'm saying is, that's a heck of a lot of fence, and unless you're a hero like me—which you're not, by the way—it's gonna take like a million years to build! I think that if you really wanna keep out all the hobos, you should just build a giant spaceman, and he'll use his nifty space gun and every time someone comes near your border, he'll go pew pew! Zaaaappp booom! Whoooosh—"

England punched America in the head. Greece was very thankful.

"Don't call them hobos, you ignorant American! They're refugees." Afghanistan glared at the loud blond. "I too think Greece is making a big mistake, but—"

"And you're hardly one to comment, America!" Mexico slammed his fist against the table. "What about that fence you built on our border? I'm still pissed at you about that!"

"But I can see Greece's point. It's hardly fair he has to bear most of the burden for the EU's refugees." Germany frowned thoughtfully.

"I th'nk we sh'ld h'lp pe'pl'." Sweden added in a mumble.

"Of course you do, since you're all the way up North where none of the refugees ever go!" Romano growled.

Heracles sat back and watched the meeting dissolve into useless bickering through sleepy eyes. His plan to build a fence along the border he shared with Turkey was turning out to be more unpopular than he'd thought. Surprisingly enough, the only nation who didn't seem to have an obnoxious opinion was Sadiq. The Turk sat one row down from him, watching him intently. It sent shivers down his spine.

-X-X-X-X-

An hour later, the meeting was over and Heracles hurriedly packed up his notebook to leave the room. His attempt to get away unnoticed was ruined, however, when a heavy set of footsteps caught up to him. He didn't turn around to greet the owner of those footsteps.

"Hey, Greece. How'd ya find the meetin'?"

Heracles didn't answer.

"Whassup? Pissed yer idea didn't go over well?"

Silence.

"C'mon, whacha mad fer? Last time we talked, you were pretty eager ta—"

Heracles seized Sadiq sharply by the collar of his blazer, dragging the slightly taller man down to glare at him. "I told you…that was repaying my debt. I just hate…being indebted to _you_."

He shoved the Turk back and marched to his waiting limo at a near run. But, after spending 400 years under the same roof as the man, he knew Sadiq wasn't going to take a hint. The older man grabbed a hold of the door of the limo just as Heracles dove inside.

"Ey! Ya didn't give me a chance to answer!"

Heracles growled in frustration. He seized the Turk's blazer again and dragged him forcefully inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He really didn't want a scene in front of the entire world. He gave his driver the signal to leave, before pressing a button to shutter the window between the back and the front of the limo. He really didn't want a scene in front of the driver either, for that matter.

Sadiq ended up sprawled across Heracles' lap, decidedly uncomfortable and alarmingly aroused at the same time. He remembered when he used to lay Heracles over his lap like this, and give the kid a good spanking for being such a brat. He flushed and wondered when his memories had all turned so perverse. Just as he started to worry he might poke Heracles and make the whole situation awkward, he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor of the limo. The Greek sat looming over him, arms crossed and looking defiant.

"In the meeting…why didn't you…say anything?" But again, he didn't give Sadiq a chance to answer. In an instant, Heracles was kneeling over the Turk, straddling him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he leaned down and caught Sadiq in a slow, passionate kiss. By the time they pulled apart, they were both lying flat on the floor, Heracles crushing the other man with his weight.

Sadiq blinked up at him blankly. "I'm so confused."

"Quite normal, then…" Heracles began to divest Sadiq of his formal dress clothes, deft fingers unbuttoning his blazer, followed by his dress shirt. The older man had a little less finesse, simply ripping off Heracles' clothes and sending buttons flying. The Greek kneaded his hands into Sadiq's shoulders, feeling the faint rippling of his muscles as he tensed.

"…Relax…" Heracles commanded softly, as he worked his hands in a calming massage. He pressed his fingertips into the hard muscles of Sadiq's shoulders. The knots of tension began to fade, so he moved lower, rubbing circles with his thumbs and palms down the sides of Sadiq's torso.

Sadiq let out a soft moan as he felt himself relax under Heracles' ministrations. His own hands found their way onto the Greek's hips, tentatively exploring his lower back and buttocks.

Heracles leaned down again and pressed a series of light kisses against Sadiq's chest. His lips lingered over one hardened nipple, flicking it teasingly with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He nibbled at it experimentally, but when Sadiq hissed in pain and annoyance instead of pleasure, he eased off and kissed the nub apologetically. His fingers played with Sadiq's sprinkling of chest hair, following the treasure trail to the promise lying just below.

"Ah fuck." Sadiq pulled Heracles' hips down, squashing them with his own, and began to grind aggressively against him. He thrust upward, seeking friction for the rapidly growing interest stirring in his pants.

When Heracles pushed away, Sadiq growled and opened his eyes to glare at the man. The Greek shook his head slowly and whispered in a husky voice, "Relax…I'll get you there…" Then he began to strip both himself and Sadiq of their pants and briefs, laying his own clothes and shoes carefully to the side while the Turk kicked his off impatiently. Then they were both naked, pressed against each other from head to toe. Heracles rested his elbows on either side of Sadiq's head and began to kiss him with vigor. They were thrusting against each other now, hardening cocks jabbing against thighs and hips.

Heracles felt blindly for his pant pocket, producing a small bottle of oil. Sadiq didn't think to ask why he would carry around a bottle of oil with him to the UN. The Greek popped the lid and squeezed a liberal amount onto one hand, before reaching between them and grasping both their straining lengths to press them together. He squeezed, and both men moaned at the intimate pressure.

Having another man's cock pressed against his own was quite different than getting a blowjob. Heracles' mouth had been soft and yielding, not unlike a woman's, but the hardness being squeezed against him now was anything but like a woman. It was a strange sensation for Sadiq, but not an unpleasant one. He ran his hands along Heracles' sides, moving downwards to cup those supple ass cheeks in his palms.

Heracles locked lips with Sadiq again, as his hand began to move, pumping them both in a slow rhythm. The slipperiness made his hand glide easily along their lengths. Like the time he had jerked the other man off, he twisted his wrist in a practiced technique. He thrust his hips forward and felt Sadiq thrust as well, jointly moving in a mimic of fucking. He sped up the pace of his hand and squeezed harder, like a hot, tight hole engulfing them both.

Sadiq moaned through the fervor of their movements, forgetting to breathe as he kissed Heracles for all he was worth. Their tongues clashed, teething knocking with passion. Heracles broke the kiss and bit down on Sadiq's lip, before licking a line along his jaw and sinking lower to reach the Turk's neck. His hot mouth sucked against the sensitive flesh there, before a scrap of teeth sent a twinge through Sadiq that somehow shot straight to his cock and made it twitch with ecstasy.

Sadiq retaliated by digging his fingernails into the plump flesh of Heracles' ass. When the Greek moaned approvingly, Sadiq recalled all the times that he'd bitten him, and decided that Heracles must like a bit of pain with his pleasure. He brought a hand up and gave one ass cheek a sharp slap. Heracles gasped against his neck, writhing backwards to seek the intimate contact of that hand. Emboldened, Sadiq delivered several more slaps in succession, before kneading the hot flesh with his fingertips. Spanking Heracles had sent electric shivers through his cock, which he swore to explore later on.

They continued thrusting against each other, the pressure of Heracles' hand and the glide of their slick lengths bringing them closer and closer to release. Heracles came first, painting Sadiq's abs with his seed. Usually he would've lasted longer, but the Turk's intense stare throughout the meeting had left him squirming with need the entire time. He fell down against the other man, momentarily blinded by the force of his climax.

Sadiq moaned at the feel of Heracles' hot come splayed across his stomach. The Greek's weight was heavy against him. But then Heracles was getting up, and shifting lower along Sadiq's body. Suddenly he felt his cock engulfed in a tight, unbearable heat. He cried aloud in ecstasy, as Heracles' talented mouth brought him over the edge.

When he'd finished, he felt Heracles shift again to get off of him, but he was too exhausted to open his eyes. He heard the shuffling of clothes, then felt the Greek nudge him with his foot.

"Get up…we've been parked outside your hotel for 5 minutes now…I think…the driver's getting suspicious."

Sadiq groaned. "I can't believe yer kickin' me out." His stomach was sticky and it was beginning to feel more gross than sexy.

"At least…I have the decency to warn you. If…it were reversed, you'd probably kick me out naked. Now get out…before I do just that."

The idea of getting kicked out of the limo naked jolted Sadiq out of his post-coital bliss. He grabbed his clothes and began to hastily stuff himself into them. "Dammit, Greece. Make up yer damn mind. One minute yer hot, then the next yer cold—yer hot 'n yer cold, just pick one already and stop messin' with my fuckin' head!"

Heracles looked at him impassively, but there was a hint of sadness and hurt in those deep green eyes. "It's…just sex. That's all." Then he made good on his promise to kick Sadiq out of the limo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Somewhere along the way, this PWP grew legs and a plot and it ran away from me D: It'll take a while before we go to the smut this time, sorry. The final encounter is broken into two chapters, and this is the first half. Sadiq and Heracles finally resolve their angst issues. Hurray!_

**5: Echo and Narcissus**

The fifth time marked the culmination of all their efforts, and this time, they _did_ manage to make it to the bed. Heracles had just come home from an exhausting EU meeting after being badgered by Germany and France to organize his economy better. The last thing he needed was to see Sadiq waiting outside his door.

"We need ta talk."

Heracles gave him the cold shoulder, fishing his key out of a pocket and unlocking his door. He didn't bother to try to slam it in Sadiq's face, because when the Turk was worked up about something, twenty titanium-reinforced doors couldn't keep him out.

"What the hell's yer problem!" Sadiq grabbed Heracles' shoulder and forced the younger man to face him. Heracles slapped his hand away angrily and glared.

"My problem is—" Heracles caught himself just in time. "…my problem…Germany and France…they've been laying it into me lately…that's all."

Sadiq looked dubious at this excuse, but his expression softened nonetheless. "Yeah, they're right bitches, aren't they? Y'know they're the two most opposed to my membership to the EU? It's been 50 fuckin' years, ya'd think they'da made up their minds by now. Speakin' o' which…" Sadiq looked a bit embarrassed. "I heard about ya stickin' yer neck out for me…again…and, uh, I appreciate it."

Heracles nodded slowly and looked away. "Is…that all then?"

"No, dammit. Look at me." Sadiq reached out and cupped Heracles' jaw, tilting up that stubborn chin and staring into defiant green eyes.

Heracles looked closely at the man. He seemed more unkempt than usual; his stubble had grown out more and covered the length of his jaw line. The short strands on his head shot out in different directions. And he wasn't wearing his formal dress clothes, only baggy jeans, a dark green coat and a T-shirt underneath. The image should've screamed hobo or sloppy, but instead he looked like he'd just woken up after an amazing fuck. Heracles hated himself for thinking it.

"What is this to you?" Sadiq's voice was hard, betraying nothing.

"…What is…what?"

Sadiq made an expansive gesture with one hand that clarified nothing. "This. You. Me."

Heracles didn't answer. He hated Sadiq for having a way of cutting right to the heart of everything.

"Is this a game, Greece?"

Heracles' fists clenched until the knuckles turned white. He knew he could pretend he didn't understand. Then Sadiq might have the grace to pretend he didn't know Heracles was pretending, and they'd drop the issue. More than 60 years ago, when he'd swallowed his pride and fear, and kissed the Turk, it had been a defining moment in the dynamic between them. Whatever he said now would be the same.

"…No…"

"Is this what you do with all your lovers?" Sadiq remembered the bottle of oil Heracles always kept with him. Remembered the numerous men and women at UN meetings who'd hung all over him. Remembered his reputation: the most promiscuous nation in the EU.

"…No…" Heracles blushed furiously. This was it; this lie was the last vestige of protection that he had left, but now was the time to come clean. "There…there aren't any other lovers."

Sadiq stared at him blankly, and Heracles was slightly relieved to see the hard look gone from his face.

"There haven't been…for 12 years…"

_12 years. Since 1999 then, the year of the earthquake diplomacy._ Sadiq gaped at the other man, speechless.

Heracles felt stupid. He felt stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he just admit that? Why couldn't he just leave Sadiq hanging like he always did? Now _he_ was the vulnerable one, and he hated the feeling of being vulnerable. He grabbed Sadiq's shoulders and slammed their lips together. This he could do, this he was better at than talking.

But Sadiq pushed him away, gently for once. He shook his head at the Greek's perplexing behavior. "You…I don't get you. What're ya tryin' to do to me?"

Heracles couldn't answer. What could he say? _I've been stringing you along because it was the only way I could feel in control of my emotions? I always shove you away first so that you can't do it to me? I think I've been nursing a crush on you ever since the Balkan Pact nearly a century ago?_

Instead, he told Sadiq a short story that his mother had once whispered to him as he fell asleep in her arms. "There's this myth…there was a nymph named Echo…and she fell in love with a handsome human man…but he was very vain and didn't return her feelings. She called after him, but…he wouldn't hear…and she kept calling, until her body faded away…and she became nothing but a voice in the wind."

"Are ya tryin' to tell me I should back off before I turn into a voice in the wind?"

"…You…you're not the nymph in this story…Sadiq…"

Sadiq's eyes opened wider with incredulity.

"Because…you're the one…who's always hot and cold. You're the one who's…helping me one minute and…tearing me apart the next."

Sadiq was silent. The pieces were finally clicking into place, the odd dynamic of their relationship finally starting to make sense. He reached out and took a hold of Heracles' hand. The Greek's fingers twitched, before squeezing Sadiq's gently. Then he led them to his bedroom, and there was no more need for words.

-X-X-X-X-

They were kissing heatedly as they felt their way into the room. Heracles fisted his hands into Sadiq's jacket and tore it off, throwing it carelessly to the side. His mask was next to go, revealing small wrinkles under his eyes that made him look older and more distinguished, a look that Heracles found incredibly alluring.

He gave the Turk a light push backwards as they reached his bed, then fell on top of him to lock their lips together again. His fingers were working on Sadiq's belt, shoving his jeans off with as little ceremony as his jacket. The hard bulge in his briefs was evidence enough of his excitement. Heracles dived in, the more impatient of the two for once, determined to make Sadiq see stars for hours afterwards.

But Sadiq had other ideas. He cupped Heracles' face and whispered huskily against his lips, "No. My turn now." Then he flipped them, so that he was on top of Heracles as the Greek man lay breathing heavily against the bed sheets, his thin shirt riding up to reveal a delicious strip of sun kissed skin. Sadiq pressed his lips against his hip, his tongue darting out to lick a trail across the Greek's exposed stomach.

Then the belt came off, followed by the dress pants. The shape of his excitement was outlined clearly against those tight, dark briefs. Remembering what Heracles had done for him, Sadiq leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the bulge. The other man keened under him, thrusting his hips up to seek those hot kisses. Sadiq peeled off the tight garment, and Heracles accommodated him by lifting his legs, giving the Turk a fantastic view that made his cock jolt in its tight, nylon prison.

Heracles' cock was hard and red with arousal. The foreskin had peeled back, and Sadiq noted that it didn't look all that different from his own now. He ripped his gloves off with his teeth, then spit in his palm and wrapped it around the straining shaft. He gave it a few, experimental strokes, fascinated at how the foreskin would glide up and down over Heracles' cock. Then he licked his lips to wet them, and gave the head a tentative lick.

Heracles moaned, his fingers gripping into the bed sheets to keep himself from forcing Sadiq's mouth on his cock. Patience, what he needed was patience, but all he wanted was to feel that moist heat engulfing him whole.

Encouraged by Heracles' moans, Sadiq began to lick the other man's cock with more confidence. He loved the way the skin glided with his hand as he pumped the length. Then he took a deep breath, summoned every inch of courage he had, and opened his mouth wide to take the head inside.

When the Greek cried aloud at the sensation, Sadiq continued, inching his lips over that cock half-way, his hand still pumping the rest that he couldn't reach. Heracles had deepthroated him so easily, but when he tried to force it into his throat, he gagged and pulled off completely, coughing and sputtering.

"It's okay…takes time to…get used to. Don't stop…"

Sadiq blushed furiously, starting to get annoyed at his lack of skill. He tried to make up for it through enthusiasm. He gave the shaft a squeeze as he stroked it, then sank his mouth over it again, and began to suck as he moved his head up and down. He had a hard time keeping his teeth out of the way; where exactly were they supposed to go? They scrapped against Heracles' cock a few times, but the Greek didn't seem to mind the painful contact like he would. Then after a few seconds of bobbing up and down, he realized with a start that he wasn't breathing, and came up again for a breath of air, before diving back in.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember everything that Heracles had done for him. He swirled his tongue in his mouth as he sucked, running it in circles across the sensitive head of the Greek's cock. With his free hand, he reached back and grasped Heracles' balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Using one finger, he pressed at the taut stretch of skin between the balls and anus, rubbing it in circles. Heracles moaned appreciatively; Sadiq was grateful that they had the same parts, and even if he wasn't an expert on sucking, at least he could masturbate a man.

He shifted his head so that with each downwards thrust, he was taking Heracles' cock into his mouth at a different angle than before. The head of the cock nudged against the inside of one cheek, and Sadiq wondered briefly how ridiculous he must've looked. Then he realized that he'd once again forgotten to breath, and pulled off with a gasp, panting. He was frustrated at how terrible he was at this.

"Sorry I suck," he blurted out before realizing the innuendo in his words.

Heracles chuckled softly, opening his eyes to gaze up at Sadiq. The Turk had a pout on his face, which made him look more childish and vulnerable. He ran a hand along Sadiq's arm, loving the feel of those hard muscles. "Told you…it takes time…. Breath through your nose. And use more saliva…"

Sadiq's pout stayed on his face, but he dropped his head and began to work at it again. He followed Heracles' advice, breathing through his nose now, and found the whole task a lot less difficult. He pushed more spit through his lips, and spread it liberally over the entire shaft with his hand. Having no idea what else to do, he simply picked up pace, his head bobbing and hand pumping faster to bring the Greek closer to release. It struck him that he'd never made Heracles come; it had always been the other way around. It made him feel guilty and determined, so he tightened his lips and sucked harder.

Heracles threaded his fingers through Sadiq's hair. Then he very gently pushed against him, silently asking the Turk to let go. Sadiq released his cock with a light pop, his brows furrowed and looking slightly offended.

"If it's that terrible, just say so."

Heracles shook his head slowly, then moved languidly so that they were sitting now, facing each other. He straddled Sadiq's hips, and draped his arms over the other man's dark, toned shoulders. They kissed, slow but passionate, before Heracles drew back and stared intensely into Sadiq's eyes. "Just…don't want to…come this way."

Sadiq's heart skipped a beat; for the first time in his life, he knew exactly what Heracles was going to say next.

"…Fuck me?"

_I'm sad to say I've kinda lost inspiration for this story (only partially because I suck at actual sex scenes), so for the moment, it's on hiatus. Please still let me know what you think though! I'd love to hear your reviews._


	6. Chapter 5b

_Sorry this took so long! I gave up on it a while back, but it's finally finished! Pure PWP, you've been warned ;)_

**5b: Echo and Narcissus, with a happier ending**

Heracles' skillful hands found their way to Sadiq's briefs, stroking slowly with sinful promise. His fingers dug inside the confines of the other man's briefs, tugging gently at the fabric. Sadiq arched off the bed, allowing Heracles to pull off and toss aside the offending clothes.

Heracles began to stroke him in earnest now, and Sadiq was unwittingly reminded of the last time he'd felt those hands like this, in such an intimate place. He'd been aroused then, but now, with Heracles' proposition hanging in the air, he felt as if he was about to burst from the overstimulation. Then those hands were gone, and Sadiq groaned from the loss. Heracles bent down to retrieve the omnipresent bottle of lube from his pant pocket, a small smirk playing on his face at Sadiq's unsuppressed urgency.

The Greek squeezed a small amount onto his palm, before reaching back and preparing himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sadiq thought that he should be the one doing that, his fingers mapping their way inside Heracles, flexing and curling until the other man mewled with pleasure. But the sight before him was too much to take, too much to leave his brain functional enough to process anything beyond the demand for now now NOW dammit!

Heracles' slick palm stroked him with quick, hard tugs. Apparently Sadiq wasn't the only one who was about to explode from frustration and want. The Greek shifted forward until he was straddling the other man. He bit down on his bottom lip as he looked down at the impatient Turk, the only sign betraying his nervousness. Then he was all confidence again, his grip firm on Sadiq's cock as he guided it to his entrance. One hard push—two—and Heracles had impaled himself on Sadiq's cock, the overwhelming sensation pulling gasps from them both.

Sadiq's back was against the wall, Heracles squirming slightly in his lap. His hands found purchase on Heracles' hips, squeezing until Sadiq was sure they hurt, but beyond caring now.

"Give…give me a minute…. It's been a while." Heracles winced, and Sadiq felt a moment of guilt.

12 years, Heracles had told him. It'd been 12 years since the Greek had last opened himself in this way, since he'd felt a man's hot cock beating a path through him, pounding him until he was lost. _Damn_, Heracles thought to himself as he adjusted to Sadiq's girth, _it'd been too damn long_.

As Heracles felt the initial burn fade to a light tingling, he began to tentatively rotate his hips, testing the waters. Sadiq moaned from the small movements, every shift and jerk sending tremors through his body. His grip on Heracles' hips didn't loosen, but he didn't force it; like every time that they'd met like this, he allowed Heracles to set the rhythm. It was a small submission, a small renouncement of control, and one that he'd never regretted.

Heracles began to move in earnest, his movements practiced as he slid up and down on Sadiq's cock, his hips gyrating with centuries of experience and technique. He wound his arms around Sadiq's shoulders. His eyes never left the older man's, and Sadiq found himself as if hypnotized by the fire he saw there. He never wanted to look away—wanted to brand that image in his head forever: Heracles, face drawn with concentration, passion burning all through him.

Sadiq thought he should be doing something. Something important. But he was already pushing the limit of his control, and a man just isn't wired to use his cock and brain simultaneously. Then Heracles' soft moans broke through the fog of arousal building in his brain, and he remembered that he was supposed to be pleasuring the other man too, that he was supposed to be doing more than just seeking his own pleasure. He reached out a hand and began to jerk Heracles roughly, not having the presence of mind to match his strokes to Heracles' thrusts. But the Greek batted his hands away, his eyes still burning into Sadiq.

"Don't want to come…not yet. Want to watch you come, come hard inside me." Heracles' words sent a shiver through Sadiq, and he swore he was already halfway there.

He wanted to claim Heracles, to mark him as his until no one else dared to touch the Greek. The sudden surge of possessiveness lent him a new strength; he pushed Heracles down and climbed on top of the Greek, thrusting hard inside him. Heracles keened under him, but for once in his life, he didn't fight Sadiq, didn't mind his obsessive need to be in control. Instead, he wrapped his legs around the Turk's waist and squeezed his legs together until Sadiq relented and bent down to drop his face next to Heracles'. They kissed sloppily, tongues tracing over jaw lines and teeth nibbling flesh. Heracles kissed Sadiq's rough chin, rubbed his cheek against the other man's stubble.

"That's it, like that…. Don't stop, ah, fuccckk…." Heracles guided him gently, flexing his inner muscles in tune with Sadiq's thrusts.

But Sadiq didn't need guidance. He felt like he was on sturdier ground now because this was kind of like fucking a woman, except it wasn't. Kind of like fucking a woman, except it was all hard muscles and angular planes and rough teeth and clashing tongues. He loved every moment of it.

Heracles gave Sadiq one last squeeze with his legs, before lifting them back and onto Sadiq's shoulders. The position left the younger man bent nearly in half, and Sadiq marveled for a moment at his flexibility. The change in position allowed Sadiq to pound into him harder, impossibly deeper, and Heracles moaned in appreciation as each other thrust rubbed against that spot inside him that sent up sparks behind his eyelids.

Sadiq felt his climax building inside him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to stave it off. Not yet. Not yet, not when it took them so fucking long to get to this point. It wasn't enough yet, though he suspected it would never be enough. His thrusts slowed down, and Heracles whined quietly in protest. Sadiq was extremely grateful for all the times that he'd done this with women, all the times that he'd held back on his release—because dammit, Heracles had stamina…

"Wait…let me…" Heracles gave him a gentle push, and Sadiq yielded. The Greek gracefully guided them until Sadiq was lying on his back, with Heracles on top, Sadiq' cock never once leaving him. Then Heracles was riding again, except this time, Sadiq didn't even try to hold himself in a sitting up position, didn't even try to hold onto Heracles' hips in a vain illusion of control. He threw his head back against the sheets and moaned with abandon.

In one moment of clarity, he grabbed Heracles' cock and squeezed, jerking it with no finesse as he felt himself on the edge of no return. And then he was coming, long and hard and it felt so damn intense that it fucking _hurt_, but he didn't care, didn't fucking care at all, because Heracles was still going and he was fucking going to die if he didn't stop—

Sadiq thought he might've blacked out for a second, but the first thing he noticed when he came back down to earth were the dying notes of his own cries as he fell limply against the sheets. His chest heaved like he was gasping for breath, and the next thing he noticed was that Heracles had stopped, but his hand was on his own cock and stroking hard. Sadiq's hand joined his, and a few tugs later, Heracles was crying out his own release as he fell on top of Sadiq. The Turk's cock left him with an obscene pop, and then they were simply lying together, panting and gasping for breath.

They laid there wordlessly for a long time, coming down from their respective highs. Sadiq had always figured Heracles to be the cuddling type, the type who clings and nuzzles and silently begs for attention. But the Greek man was nothing of the sort; he fell onto the sheets, lying on his stomach, and promptly fell asleep without a word. Somehow, irrationally, Sadiq felt cheated of something. It unnerved him because this was the first time after a fantastic fuck that he'd ever felt needy for something else.

Then Heracles moved his arm, looking for Sadiq's hand, and curled their fingers together. Sadiq was alarmed at how much he wanted to fall into a huge, goofy grin, how much he wanted to giggle like a little schoolgirl on her first date. He ought to have felt disgusted with himself, ought to have tried to mentally slap himself. Instead he felt himself soften when Heracles' fingers began lightly stroking his. He let a small, affectionate grin escape; it would be his only surrender, for now.

"You know…I still…don't like you very much."

Sadiq laughed easily, and squeezed Heracles' hand back. "I'm not gonna be serenading ya anytime soon either, ya jerk."

Anytime _soon_, anyway.

It was going to be one hell of an uphill battle, Sadiq knew. 400 years of conflict and mistrust wouldn't easily vanish, not even with a decade of pining crushes and confused affection. But whereas that sense of attachment that he'd felt before for the Greek had been wholly unwelcome, now Sadiq felt as if he had a chance. A chance to fix things, and a chance for that sense of attachment to maybe grow into something more, if he was lucky.

A sinful smirk crossed Heracles' face, and suddenly he didn't look at all sleepy anymore. He shifted closer to Sadiq, until he was straddling him again, and pressed a trail of chaste kisses from his stomach to his jaw. His innocuous affections seemed completely at odds with the fierce, predatory look that had settled in his eyes, and suddenly Sadiq wondered if he should be scared. Very, very scared.

"Wha-What're ya doin'?"

"You didn't think we were finished…did you?" Sadiq looked like a deer in the headlights, and Heracles couldn't help but feel an intense mix of lust and fondness and smug, smug triumph. "It's my turn now."

**End!**

_As always, your reviews make me happy :)_


End file.
